Mokunti Senshi
DISLCAIMER: I have gotten the use of this picture from YR. Mokunti Senshi is a Tokubetsu Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village. His relatives are currently unknown. Personality Mokunti is a brave-hearted soul, and a modest one at that. He won't be afraid to speak his mind, and he doesn't take pride in his strength. He doesn't believe that he's stronger than anyone, or at least he wno't freely admit it. Appearance Mokunti wears clothes similar to that of Azuma Sarutobi. He wears a silk cloth sticking out of his waist on his left side, and a white scarf around his neck most of the time. He is always carrying his Senshi Staffs across his back. His hair is the same color to that of Kakashi, and he has close to the same style as he had when kakashi was younger. Goal Mokunti has no specified goal, except to go through life surviving in the nasty world he lives in. Abilities Mokunti has taken charge of three different elements; Earth, Water and Lightning. He is also able to use his staffs for different Taijutsu purposes and uses them very skillfully. Lightning Release Mokunti has recently learned how to effectively use the Lightning Release element. He knows a few jutsu with this: Lightning Release: Repetitive Electricity *More may be added as series progresses Water Release Mokunti has been able to perform the Water Release since he graduated frmo the Academy at 11. He uses this jutsu very capably and has some jutsu derived from it: Water Release: Uprising Surf Water Release: Pulsing Rage *More may be added as series progresses Earth Release Mokunti learned how to utilize the Earth element when he became Chunin. He doesn't use it as well as Water, but he has technically learned how to use it well, learning a few jutsu: Earth Release: Terra Blockade Earth Release: Boulder Compartment *More may be added as series progresses Weapon: Senshi Staffs Mokunti has shown full abilities with his staffs. Some being him breaking them into four smaller staffs and using different battle stances, including Centipede Formation. He is able to move elegantly and quickly even with these staffs in awkward positions around his body. Synopsis New Era: Densetsu Return of Sauno and Uzuna Arc Mokunti was first seen along with Hizuka Haruno and Neten Hyuga when Sauno and Uzuna returned from their two year long trip. Uzuna made a mental thought about Mokunti being his old friend from the academy. When the newly arrived chunin were dragged into a fight with the three Jonin, Mokunti was apart of this. They fought, and Mokunti showed off his Lightning Abilities and some Taijutsu skills, but not much else was seen. Captured Arc Mokunti was seen when Hizuka was captured. He chased after Uzuna and Sauno, who had burst out of the room. When they caught up to Koukishi Yokubou, he released their secret weapon: Sasko of the Hidden Sand. Mokunti showed off his Staff skills as he used a couple of battle stances, including the Centipede, and successfully utilized his talents. After being stabbed, Mokunti fell back and let Sauno and Uzuna finish up. After Sauno had been taken away, and Mokunti was patched up, Mokunti and Uzuna headed farther ahead, soon joined by Neten, along with Crino Yamanaka. At Crystal Cave, Mokunti was mainly in charge of being a distraction, and fought Koukishi a bit to give Uzuna time to charge the Piercing Rasengan. After Uzuna dashed after Koukishi, Mokunti was seen chasing after Uzuna. Category:Characters Category:Male